


What? I'm cold

by findmeinthestars



Series: Petey-Pie's Christmas 2018 [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Gen, Irondad, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Tony indulges Peter and his cuddles, spideyson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthestars/pseuds/findmeinthestars
Summary: 12-year-old Peter is not ashamed of cuddling with his dads.





	What? I'm cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the "Day 2: Do you mind?” “What I’m cold” of counting down to Christmas! based on JJJemma13 prompt list.
> 
> Two posts in a day! I can't even believe myself!

"Do you mind?"

"What? I'm cold" said Peter after arranging himself his dad's lap.

He’d just arrived from a long day at school and the only thing he needed right now was cuddles. More specifically, cuddles with his dads. Which made him wonder were the other was.

"He had to debrief Fury about his last assignment. He'll be here soon" said Tony as he adjusted his grip around his son, knowing already what he was going to ask.

"Awesome, because I feel like cuddling today. With both of you."

"How was school?" he asked as he grabbed his phone to send a quick text and put it in his pocket again.

Peter talked about how he'd finished his math test before anyone else and had to wait at least fifteen minutes before handing it in, and his teacher congratulated him when he gave him his perfect score test by the end of the class. And also, how he and Ned were planning on building a new Lego set this weekend.

It was half an hour later that they heard the elevator door open and Steve entered the living room. As he was taking off his jacket, he noticed how Tony and Peter were splayed on the sofa in the living room.

"Hey, you two. What are you doing here?"

"We were waiting for you, the kiddie wanted cuddles with the both of us and you know I can't say no to his puppy dog eyes"

"It's not like it's hard to convince you" mumbled Peter from his place over his father. He rearranged himself and turned around to look at Steve. "I had the most boring day at school and I deserve cuddles from my dads. Please?" And now he actually gave the puppy dog eyes, but this time, he was looking directly at Steve with his arms outstretched while moving his hands, so he could get his Papa to sit and cuddle with him.

"You don't need to ask, Petey. I'll always say yes to cuddles with my two favorite people in the world." And that he did. He sat down besides Tony, kissed his lips and settled Peter between the both of them. Steve asked FRIDAY to play a movie and wondered if this was happiness.

After seeing Tony and Peter’s relaxed faces, he guessed it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading. There is more Irondad to come for sure!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> Go talk to me on [tumblr](http://findmeinthestarss.tumblr.com/)


End file.
